


Chapter Topic: Is Neutering the Answer?

by Anonymous



Series: Getting To Know Your Hybrid, An Owner's Manual [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Hand Jobs, Hybrid Louis, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Other, POV Animal, harry and his hybrid get intimate, kind of?, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is at a loss.  He doesn't understand why his new hybrid won't stop trying to break his way through the glass to get outside to the other cats that won't stop taunting him.





	Chapter Topic: Is Neutering the Answer?

**Author's Note:**

> so there always comes a point in writing these things where I repeatedly ask myself: WHY AM I LIKE THIS!?  
> but I've accepted that this is who I am and this is what you get as a result
> 
> So without further explanation...  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUS!!!! I know this is very early but I will traveling over your birthday and there is no time like the present. Here is the very much so definitely not G rated extension to hybrid Louis. I hope you enjoy it !! Thank you for always not only listening to but encouraging my crazy fic ideas. Most of these wouldn't exist without your cheerleading and enthusiasm. I hope you have a great day when it actually comes around!!

* * *

 

 

 

“Liam.  Louis keeps jumping at the window and making this weird noise.”  

Harry could hear Liam sigh over the line.  It hadn’t been Harry’s first or even tenth call to Liam about Louis and he could tell Liam was getting annoyed.  

“Is there something shiny out there or something?” Liam sounded exasperated and Harry appreciated that he even picked up the phone at all.  

“No, there’s a cat out there.”  

Harry crept along the wall to peek out the other window, staying away from the glass doors where Louis was pacing.  

“Maybe he’s territorial and is trying to intimidate it away.”  

“He does this all the time though!  And he doesn’t seem mad. Maybe frustrated that he can’t get outside but not mad.”  

On closer inspection, the animal on his patio looked more like a lynx or some type of modified breed.  It was definitely bigger than a house cat and taunting Louis with a wave of its tail. 

“So let him out.”  

“No!  He’ll run away, I’m sure of it!” 

“So get him fixed.”  

“What??” Harry nearly dropped his phone. “What do you mean get him fixed?” 

“You signed the contracts that you were going to do it anyway and he’s probably trying to get out to breed.  Hybrids are usually more sensitive to mating cycles. Their brains still have human influences so it tends to be more than just the feral act.”  

“No!  That’s not what’s going on.  He just wants to be outside. He–” 

Harry almost gasped when he caught sight of the head of Louis’ cock poking out when he sat in front of the window.  

“Look, I have to get going but getting him fixed should stop all that if it bothers you.  Plus you’ll have to provide proof of doing it soon anyway, even if they tend to be more lenient about hybrids.  I’ll book an appointment and let you know when.” 

The phone beeped in his ear before he could respond or protest, staring at his pet press his face against the window with his cock on display.  

“What are you doing?” Harry shooed Louis away from the glass doors which didn’t work well.  He received a deep growl when he closed the venetian blinds to separate his pet from the glass.  “Stop that! That’s inappropriate.” 

Harry stood with his arms crossed while Louis growled and paced until he finally gave up and went to his cat bed in the corner.  He should have expected it but his jaw still dropped when Louis contorted his body and started to lick the head of his own dick that was still peeking out free from fur.  

“Oh my god,” Harry groaned and turned away from the sight until his curiosity got the best of him and made him steal more glances.

He thought about what Liam had said but couldn’t imagine taking Louis in to have him fixed when he was already fully grown.  If Louis had still been a kitten, Harry thought he might have considered it. Doing it now would be like him cutting his own balls off and that didn’t seem right.  

Sitting down at his computer, he typed  _ alternatives to neutering hybrids _ into the search bar and then scrolled through the results.  He clicked on several useless articles before finding one that caught his attention.  Skimming through most of it, he stopped at the bullet point addressing the exact topic he had been searching.  

 

**_Is Neutering the Answer? —_ **  Most feline hybrid owners find themselves asking this question at some   
point during their hybrid’s life.  While some are more active, aggressive or just plain hornier than others,   
most unaltered hybrids will express mating cycle behaviours at some point in their lives.     
     Since many feline breeds, especially high-end breeds, are still considered rare, many hybrid behaviourists   
will recommend against this procedure.  That doesn’t mean it is the answer for all owners. It is an easy and  
safe way to mellow a hyperactive male and they will go on to live long and healthy lives.     
     For owners choosing to take a more natural approach, extra attention may be required to curb mating   
urges when not actively breeding an animal.  Many owners find that spending some alone time with their  
hybrid will often decrease disruptive outbursts. Couples allowing their hybrid the option to participate in  
their relations report calmer behaviour and closer bonds.  This may be due to the expression of human  
genes responding to social stimulation.   


Harry looked over to his own hybrid who was still lazily licking at his own dick.  He wondered what would happy if he crawled over to the bed and then somehow offered his services.  It wasn’t like he could just reach over and touch it, could he? Even though it extended out of kind of sheath, the part that was exposed still looked similar to his own.  The rounded head and mushroom ridge didn’t seem much different. Maybe more moist and pink looking. 

He shook his head.  It just felt wrong to touch his pet like that, even if Louis was absolutely gorgeous.  It wasn’t exactly in a sexual way. 

_ appointment set for wed. morning w me _

The text from Liam made him chew nervously at his bottom lip and then look over towards Louis in the corner again.  Surgery didn’t seem like the answer either. 

 

~

 

Something slowly woke Louis out of sleep but it wasn’t alarming enough for him to snap his eyes open.  He swiveled his ears for any sound of danger but only heard normal household movement and wriggled his body closer to the source of warmth at his side.  It was early morning, he could tell by the dim light through his eyelids, just enough present to keep him from falling back into a deep sleep. The mattress was moving beneath him too much even if he wanted to.

Vibrations around him finally prompted him to blink open his eyes, yawning wide with a curled tongue before rolling his body over to investigate.  His human– Harry, as he had been told even though he didn’t seem that hairy to him– was sprawled out on the bed completely naked, but that part wasn’t unusual.  He usually wore little or no clothing around the house. What was unusual was the way he seemed angry with his thing between his legs. 

Louis wasn’t naive, he knew that humans had parts just like he did, but he’d never seen any use them, let alone so aggressively.  He slowly inched closer to sniff at it, his whiskers keeping him a safe distance from the moving hand. 

The hand abruptly stopped and Louis pulled back cautiously and swiveled his ears to catch the change in breathing patterns coming from his human.  Harry was so easy to read, body language so open and breathing a clear indication of his mood. Louis didn’t even need to look up at his face to know he had only stopped because he had been caught.  

Louis had clearly been beside him on the bed, hadn’t been hiding even a little, so he didn’t understand his human’s reaction.  He took the opportunity to slink forward again and sniffed up his human’s thing. It was standing out from his body and looked different than usual, a darker shade of red and wet at the tip.  The scent wasn’t unpleasant or abnormal so Louis decided that it wasn’t due to an illness. 

He flicked his tongue out to taste the moisture that smelled salty and was greeted with the confirming taste.  Harry’s deep moan tickled Louis’ ear and made them flick in response. It didn’t seem like a bad noise, though, and he hadn’t been pushed away so Louis leaned in for another taste and then another until he had licked the warm skin clean.  

Harry’s breathing had grown heavier and he let out whimpers with every stroke of Louis’ tongue and he decided he liked those sounds.  They reminded him of noises of pleasure from his own kind so he figured they must at least be similar. 

He kept licking as more of the tastiness kept appearing, lapping it up eagerly until his human let out a deep groan and then something shot at his face and he scrambled down off the bed and into the living room where he hid under the sofa.  He wasn’t quite sure what had happened and spent the next ten minutes cleaning his fur once the initial shock had worn off. It didn’t taste quite as good as the other stuff and was much thicker. It started to get gummy as he tried to wipe it from his face with multiple swipes of his paws and he stayed hidden until he was sure that every trace of it was gone.  

 

~

 

Bricks of guilt and shame settled low in Harry’s stomach as soon as Louis bolted from the room and he felt stupid for ever taking advice from anything off the internet.  Honestly, he hadn’t even thought that Louis would pay attention or take any interest while he took care of his morningwood. It had startled him when Louis’ whiskers had tickled his knuckles.  

Worse was that even beneath his remorse, the sandpapery feel of Louis’ tongue against the sensitive skin of his head had given him goosebumps in places he didn't even know he could get them.  It had felt amazing and eventually he had come just from that. The mix of such conflicting emotions was such a mindfuck. He couldn’t even leave his room without the dread of simultaneously getting hard and feeling terrible for what had happened at even the sight of his hybrid.  

Eventually he pulled out his laptop and started to search topics related to sex with hybrids.  To ease his internal struggle or make it worse, he wasn’t sure, but either way he needed to do it.  

The search came back with millions of results and made it seem more common than Harry would have expected.  It probably shouldn’t have been that surprising. Hybrid animals had been an experiment to give humans animal characteristics and had resulted in exotic pets for the wealthy.  There was a varying degree in the presentation strength of the human DNA, but no matter how you looked at it, they were closely related. It was only natural to have some level of attraction to them.  That’s what Harry was trying to tell himself, anyway. 

There were plenty of religious groups and animal rights activists condemning such acts within the search results.  Posts told him he would go to hell or that it was animal abuse. It hadn’t seemed like abuse to Harry. He hadn’t made Louis do anything, hadn’t touched him even once the whole time.  He was also pretty sure it had only been how sudden his orgasm had been that even made Louis startle to begin with. 

After clicking around, Harry eventually stumbled upon the hybrid lover community that spoke in greath lengths about the sexual health of hybrids and their role as caregivers.  Many discussed sexual playdates, but that seemed more like breeding. He scrolled to the posts that were closer to his own situation and found that there were many hybrid lovers willing to offer advice on how to keep a hybrid sexually satisfied.  They had posted pictures and even diagrams of the best ways to pleasure a hybrid with different techniques depending on the animal. He had to sort through to find the ones focusing on feline varieties. 

It didn’t seem as dirty and shameful to look at a diagram of how to stimulate their unique sex organs.  It would only be for Louis’ own good anyway. Giving him some relief would probably calm him down and make him less frantic to get through the glass doors.  Harry always felt better after jerking off, it had to be similar for Louis. 

There were plenty of videos showing their hybrids initiating sexual contact but it still made Harry hesitate.  He found himself getting hard watching them stroke their hybrid’s sheath until their penis was popping out, so similar to the appearance of his own dick yet so very different in presentation.  Some were more fur covered than others but something about the way it peeked out sent spikes of arousal down between his legs. 

Harry jerked off to the videos and then pretended like it had never happened.  

 

~

 

It was days before Harry thought about it again.  

He continued with his routine and went about his day like any other that had come before it.  

It was in the middle of some marathon that Harry had just turned on for background noise when his eyes caught something out of the corner of his eye that made him pause.  Louis had been doing his own thing most of the day as he usually did so it didn’t seem unusual that the hybrid had been quiet. 

When he looked over at the cat bed in the corner, it was to see Louis curled in on himself, licking between his legs the same way he had when Harry had cockblocked his patio visitor.  The pink head of his penis was poking out and the slow drag of his feline tongue over it made Harry shiver with the memory of how it had felt on his own. 

He let himself watch for a few minutes before he started to think about all the things he had read online.  Many had said they had started with a situation exactly like the one in front of him. The first step was to be comfortable with each other. 

Trying not to overthink it, he slowly moved onto the floor to crawl the few feet to Louis’ oversized cat bed.  He tried not to make any sudden movements and settled on his side between the hybrid and the wall, his elbow propped to rest his head on his palm.  

Louis barely took notice of him, even when he started to gently pet the soft skin of his belly.  The hybrid relaxed back, purring under Harry’s attention. The tip of Louis’ abandoned cock still poked out from its fuzzy sheath and Harry watched it while his hand traveled lower on Louis’ belly with each stroke.  

His fingers slid over the smooth fur in the soft hollow of his hip, ghosting around the base of his sheath while his heart raced nervously.  Thoughts on overdrive, Harry actively blocked his mind from acknowledging his hesitations and let his fingers travel further until they touched the furry balls that were tucked in a tuft of extra soft fluff.  Harry wondered if Louis would miss them if they showed up to the appointment Liam had made. Animals were fixed every day so logically, he probably wouldn’t care. Then again Louis always seemed more human than expected so maybe he would know exactly what was going on.  

Louis was oblivious to his thoughts and seemed to be into the attention he was receiving, pressing and rubbing his face against Harry’s propped up forearm and pushing his nose up against Harry’s cheek.  

Harry decided to just go for it and positioned his thumb and forefinger at the base of Louis’ sheath and gently moved them in small stroking motions.  It was a suggestion in one of the more detailed posts that said external stimulation was usually best to start with so the hybrid wouldn’t be overwhelmed with new sensations.  

It appeared to work and soon the motion coaxed his dick out into full view.  Harry was close enough to take in the details, fascinated by the tiny bumps he saw.  He’d read that there was a fifty/fifty chance that a feline hybrid had inherited the barbed penis characteristic but that they were usually small and not as formed as a normal house cat’s.  He hesitantly slid a finger tip along the hybrids length and noted that, although the barbs were definitely there, they were more textured than spiky. There seemed to be nothing sharp about them at all.  It made him think of textured condoms and wondered if it would feel the same– not that he had a lot of experience with textured condoms but he wasn’t opposed to trying them. 

Louis’ tail was twitching, curling up off the bed and then flicking back down, his hind legs folding back to leave himself more exposed to Harry’s touch.  He experimentally stroked with just his fingers, only applying more pressure and intent once Louis pushed his face up under Harry’s chin and a content noise sounded from his throat.  

It was a completely new experience to be encouraged by a cat but everything about it felt so good, soothing even.  He wished he had thought it through enough to remove his shirt so he could feel Louis’ fur against his bare skin and maybe his pants as well so his whole body could enjoy the encounter.  As it was, he was already rock hard and one shift away from rutting into the pillowy top of the cat bed. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted, everything just felt so enhanced. There wasn’t any specific fantasies of getting his mouth on a piece of flesh or having it inside of him or thrusting into a clenching hole–

That thought ripped a moan out of his chest and caused his hips to jerk as he thought about sliding home with those furry orbs brushing against his sensitive skin and his fingers teasing the silky soft sheath.  God, he wanted it so bad. 

Harry felt the barbs grow more defined in the moments before Louis came, nothing at all painful about them as he thought they might be.  It was just texture that made him ache to know what it would feel like against his tongue or buried deep inside him. He had no wiggle room to deny being attracted to his hybrid when he came in his pants a moment later like a teenager’s first sexual experience.  The images were stuck in his head for good after that. 

Louis yowled and pulled away in the middle of Harry’s bliss, no patiences for being touched when he was oversensitive it seemed.  

Harry just flopped onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he caught his breath, his hand still wet with his hybrid’s fluids.  His own damn sweats had long since grown cold against his skin by the time Louis started sniffing towards him. The animal was hesitant at first before curling up half over Harry’s stomach.  Louis wasn’t too heavy but also wasn’t exactly light and it took some shifting for it to not be uncomfortable. 

The purr of a hybrid was deep and vibrated through Harry’s chest in a pleasant way.  It always made him laugh to see how one moment Louis could seem so human while the next seem so cat-like.  In that moment, it was the latter. It was soothing to slide his hand over Louis’ soft fur, passing over the top of his head and his ears, sometimes wandering further down to his shoulders.  

He wasn’t quite sure what his therapist had in mind when she told him to get a pet, but he was fairly confident that what had happened wasn’t on the list.  

 

~

 

“Sorry Liam but I’m not doing it!”  

Louis’ ears perked up at such a heated exclamation and zeroed in on the conversation he had tuned out.  

“I’m not chopping off his balls just because you already made an appointment.  I’m calling to cancel it! I’ve been trying some other organic solutions first.”

Louis stretched and stood from the warm spot of sun he’d been curled up in and planted himself right in Harry’s lap.  He didn’t quite fit, but Harry always humoured him and pretended like he did. A cuddle was always kind of nice. 

“Look.  You said it yourself that the contracts are more lenient on hybrids and that you thought it would be a shame if the option to breed him was gone—  No! That isn’t even a good argument!” 

The one sided conversation was confusing, made even more so by the hand that had started to stroke his belly.  Louis loved belly rubs. 

“He’s too human to do that.” 

Louis began to purr when Harry’s hand slide down his belly and then around to touch beneath his tail.  It had been something Harry liked doing lately and it felt unexpectedly good. It felt even better when his human kept touching him there and everywhere else between his legs.  So much better than just thrusting it into others of his kind.

Human fingers were able to touch much better than he was himself in ways that made his whole body tingle.  Louis wanted him to do it all the time. Sometimes it would happen naturally but a few times Louis had to beg for the attention until Harry finally gave him what he wanted.  

It didn’t seem like a problem when Harry seemed to be enjoying himself whenever it happened.  He’d even let Louis lick him again though he was more prepared for what happened after being started the first time it had happened.  

“Can’t you just sign something?” 

Harry seemed distracted but his palm was resting over the spot where Louis wanted him the most.  He let out a whine and wrapped his tail loosely around Harry’s wrist, narrowing his eyes when his human still didn’t give him what he wanted.  

“He’s not whining because he needs fixed!  He’s whining because he wants me to pet him.”  

His human’s cheeks seemed to grow red like they had when Louis had licked him and he took that as a good sign.  

“Nope.  End of story.  Bye.” 

Harry tossed his phone across the room and finally focused his attention on Louis, big hands rubbing over his face, scratching at his neck, stroking his belly.  

“You’re so spoiled, you know that?” 

Louis could already tell when this human was mad or when he was happy and he definitely seemed happy.  

“Can’t even have a conversation without you getting jealous.”  

Harry’s hands were warm as they rubbed over his belly.  He rolled onto his back to expose more of it so Harry would have more room.  It felt so nice and calming and made him want more. 

“You’re always so flirty.  No wonder you’re such a popular Tom.”  

Louis began to purr as soon as Harry’s hand had slid down his belly to settle between his legs.  Fingers gently pinched against the rigid shaft hidden in his sheath and he made a content noise that made his human huff out a small laugh.  

“So needy!  I already got you off this morning!”  

His body responded to the touch, cool air hitting the tip as it poked out.  That was always one of the best sensations made even better by touch coaxing it out.  He was able to anticipate it that way, not just surprised when it happened. There were so many things he had found that he liked.  

Louis let out a noise of annoyance when Harry shifted his body out of his lap.  He had been comfortable and hadn’t wanted Harry to stop what he had been doing! 

Just before he let out an angry cry, Harry’s hand was back and stroking exactly where Louis wanted it.  He was already getting close to that tingly feeling he loved. 

His ear twitched as Harry moved and leaned forward in a position that didn’t seem comfortable.  Louis blinked as he watched him, feeling dazed in pleasure. Harry leaned in closer, close enough that Louis could feel his breath and then Louis’ eyes widened in fear and his body fought to get away.  Harry was going to bite him! His movement wasn’t fast enough to stop the warm mouth from covering his exposed thing and he braced for pain but then—

It was the best sensation Louis had ever felt.  He melted into the sofa and his eyes fell shut. Warm and moist, firm and moving, nothing he’d ever experienced before.  Harry wasn’t biting him and whatever he was doing made him whimper and pulse immediately. His barbs pricked like goosebumps and made him shiver with stimulation.  It all built to be too much too fast and he had to pull himself away and hide under the sofa so his body wouldn’t explode. 

Harry had slid to the floor on his knees when Louis had bolted and knocked his balance off the edge.  He watched Harry’s knees shake while his human did his thing, his body reacting to each moan and groan that came with it.  

Louis definitely liked this human much better than the ones he’d had before and crept out from his hiding place just in time to watch him shoot that sticky stuff all over the side of the sofa.  He hurried to lick up what was left on the tip of Harry’s thing, knowing the happy noises that he always got when he did it. 

“Such a good kitty,” Harry’s low voice praised him while his large palm stroked over the hair between his ears.  “So happy I found you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [a tumblr post!](http://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/176863607267/getting-to-know-your-hybrid-an-owners-manual)


End file.
